On A Snowy Night
by Shippo is Me
Summary: A romance that includes Miroku and Sango on a wonderful snowy night. But don't get me wrong, there's humor with Inuyasha and friends too!
1. Default Chapter

On A Snowy Night  
  
I lay snuggled up in the blankets the people of the temple gave us. Yes, yes I know what your thinking, Miroku said there was "evil a foot here tonight." But as you all know, there probably isn't. I turned over drifting slowly to sleep. All was quiet, and there was only the light breathing of Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Kilala. I heard Inuyasha turn over and hit a rice bowl. He snorted in his sleep.  
~Out side on the balcony~  
Sango looked out into the night. Snow quietly blew across the path leading into the village. She stood remembering the night of her brother's death. I single tear rolled from her eye, and down her cheek. It was wiped off suddenly. She turned around quickly, and there stood Miroku. Their eyes met in silence and he wrapped his arms around her. He too looked out into the snowy night. A tree gently blew in the backyard before them. Sango rested her head on his shoulder. They just stood in silence rapped in each others embrace.  
~Back to the sleepers of 4~ Kagome rolled over and kicked Inuyasha.  
"SNORT!" he rolled over hitting the rice bowl again. Kilala though was wagging her tail(s) around like she was chasing Jakin or something, for it hit me in the face. Inuyasha scuttled up in the small bed he lay in. THUD He hit his head off the wall. Guess he didn't know how close he was. He moved up again. THUD He must have a hard head, either that, or he is a heavy sleeper, cause he hit his head off that wall 3 more times before he scooted back down.  
~Back with the silent dreamers~ Sango came out of Miroku's warming embrace and looked at him square in the eyes.  
"I, I better get to bed now." she blushed, "See you in the morning Miroku." She walked back into the palace, leaving Mirocu to think.  
"Geese Miroku!" he thought to himself, "You better not fall in love with her or things will turn out bad." He walked back to the sleeping quarters and lay down beside me.  
"What," he whispered, "if I already have?"  
  
THE END of part 1 


	2. Snow Lovers

CHAPTER 2  
Snow Lovers  
  
The next morning I awake to the smell of pancakes. I sit up and rub my eyes.  
"Good morning Shippo." Sango says as she brings in a tray of pancakes.  
"Good morning." I say in a yawn. When Sango returns out side, I start to eat my pancakes. I munch away, thinking about the banging noise I heard that night.  
~Outside~ I strolled out licking my lips.  
"Morni'n Shippo! Miroku calls. I ran over to him, leaping over stones. He was building a wall out of snow.  
"What are you doing that for?" I asked as I poked it. He gasped as it crumbled into pieces.  
"Oppsie." I said looking at the pile of crumbled snow. Miroku just looked at the pile, and started re-building it.  
"As I was saying before my wall of defense fell down." he started, but I butted in.  
"Some wall of defense.." I snickered. He gave an angry glare at me and continued to work.  
"Ahem." he said "I wanted to know if you wanted to be on my team." I looked puzzled at him. Suddenly. SMACK!  
"Ow!" I yelled, for a snowball had just got pelted off my head. Inuyasha snickered and ducked behind his wall. His was a lot bigger, yet it was not very wide.  
"He has chosen to attack!" Miroku yelled suddenly. I handed me a couple snowballs.  
"Fire!" he yelled. We flung them at Inuyasha and it only hit his solid wall. I had one left in my hand. I threw it and Inuyasha had just poked his head over the wall, thinking we were done. SMACK! It hit him square in the face. Some one started to laugh. We looked over to the frozen duck pond to see Kagome and Sango laughing their heads off!  
"Th..that was so, FUNNY!" they gasped, still laughing. That night we went in the palace to warm up. Miroku had said there still was evil work going on here, and it would only take a night longer. I cuddled up to Kagome, hot chocolate in hand. I had grabbed a mug of coffee but she took it away.  
'It will make you hyper, and stunt your growth.' She said. Even though I knew I was not going to grow any bigger than I was. Miroku had left to "get rid of the evil deamons at work here" and Inuyasha was outside sitting on a frozen branch of the willow tree. Sango was telling one of her childhood stories and Kilala was chasing a shadow made by the candle. We all froze when we heard a loud crash from outside. Kilala had stopped and was listing for another sound. I cuddled even closer to Kagome, afraid of what might be out there. A dark shadow loomed over the sliding doors. It slowly began to open.and Inuyasha stepped in covered in snow. I let out a big breath of relief. Kagome chuckled.  
"What happened to you?" she asked trying to keep from laughing. He shook the snow off and sat down.  
"Nothin." He said angrily.  
"Aw, common, Inuyasha!" she tried again.  
"Ok, ok. The branch broke and I fell ok?" He crossed his hands. "Humph."  
~*~ I snuggled into the warm bed. Kagome and Inuyasha had already gone to sleep. Sango had gone to look for Miroku, for he had not returned yet. I slowly drifted off to sleep.  
~*~ Sango came up from behind Miroku.  
"What's wrong?" she asked as she lay a hand on his shoulder. He turned around suddenly.  
"Oh, umm, nothing." He lied. She looked in his eyes once again, this time not releasing them. Miroku had turned around by now and had clasped his arms around her.  
"Miroku, I.." she started but lost her voice when he had pulled her closer. He gazed into her luscious brown eyes and rubbed a thumb on her cheek. Sango closed her eyes, and opened them slowly again. Miroku leaned in, and he had met her lips. He put his whole hand on the side of her face now, and she had laid a soft hand on his back. They stood there in a loving embrace nothing mattered to them now, nothing.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 2 


	3. The Lake Deamon's Wrath

Chapter 3  
The Lake Deamons Wrath  
  
"Oi!" I yelled angrily. "Put me down Inuyasha!" I kicked and wriggled. I had no choice, so I bit him.  
"HEY!" he yelled dropping me. I scrambled to my feet, and leaped onto Sango's shoulders.  
"Inuyasha, why do you tease him?" she asked patting my head.  
"Cause I can!" he answered rubbing his hand. "The little weasel bit me!" I stuck my tongue at him and hopped off Sango.  
~*~ I yawned, and looked up at Kagome.  
"Can we stop to get some sleep now?" I asked rubbing my eyes. She picked me up, talking in a soft voice.  
"We'll find a place to sleep in a minute, first we."  
"Kagome? Why did we stop?" I asked opening my eyes. We stood near the sandy banks of a huge lake. Inuyasha mumbled to himself.  
"We can't stay here, there are too many deamons about."  
"Oh Inuyasha, you don't want us to get hurt!" she smiled at him still cradling me in her arms.  
"No! I don't, umm, want the shard stolen." he answered turning away. Guess he was hiding a blush. Miroku came up from behind us.  
"Guess we'll have to build a raft, to get across and camp over there." He said pointing to the thick trees and then across the lake.  
"Humph! I can just jump it!" Inuyasha said.  
"Oh Inuyasha! You can't jump that!" argued Sango. To prove he could he got ready to leap. He pushed off the ground and put one knee higher than the other. His sliver hair flew behind him and his red kimono blew in the wind. He was starting to decline, and we looked back at us, sticking his tongue out. SPLASH!! He had not gotten far enough to get to the land, and had fallen face first into the water. He rose to the surface sputtering and coughing. He didn't enjoy it when we laughed at him. So he crawled out and sat on the bank.  
"Kagome! He's not gonna help make the raft with us!" I started to sob. I don't usually do this but I need sleep and I didn't want to work. She set me down.  
"Go sit over there Shippo. We'll come and get you when we're done." I walked over to a rock, sat down and closed my eyes.  
~*~ I awoke next to Sango, yet it was still dark. I nudged her.  
"Sango, where are we?" she turned around rubbing her eyes.  
"Huh? Oh, we found more deamons and the other side so we're sleeping on the raft. Now go back to sleep." She turned back over closer to Miroku. I yawned and fell asleep too. I awoke again to be tossed around on the raft. It was morning and Inuyasha was still asleep. Kagome came and sat be side me.  
"Here have some bread." She handed me a piece.  
"Why are we rocking so much?" I asked.  
"I don't know." She said giving a confused look out on to the waves. "Lakes don't usually conjure up such force." As she said this, Inuyasha leaped off the main pole. The sail waved about thrashing in the air.  
"OK, this lake is messed!" he said. Suddenly the waves began to grow and tiny whirlpools began to form! I dropped my half eaten bread when I saw her; she had risen from a huge wave that stood upright. She had slimy blue skin with two green gills coming from out of the side of her head. Her eyes were white like pearls and her sea weedy hair thrashed around. It was a lake deamon.  
"How dare you insult me after I let you sleep in my lake!" she boomed, her eyes flaring and her red lipstick burned. She paused, looking at Sango.  
"And this must be Kagome, she has the shards does she not?" she smiled wickedly, and the waves began to grow. "No.she will not have them," she looked at Inuyasha and then Sango. "I WILL!" With that she plunged a wave at the tiny raft! It plummeted underwater, smashing into pieces. The rush of water filled my mouth. I thrashed around trying to find the surface. I was starting to see red and black spots. My lungs were dying for air. I kicked once more, only to lose consciousness. I slowly sank towards the lakes floor. Was I going to die? Inuyasha had resurfaced and cling onto a piece of the broken raft. He looked around for Kagome and the others. Miroku was spotted diving down into the water. Inuyasha grabbed him by the sleeve.  
"What are you doing you fool?!?"  
"Sango's down there! I have to help her!" Miroku pulled away and dived into the water.  
"NOT SO FAST LITTLE MONK!" yelled the water deamon. She waved her webbed arms and a huge whirlpool started to suck him up! Inuyasha grabbed him, but was only to be sucked up as well! They took a big breath and were dragged beneath the water! Kagome though came up coughing hard. The water deamon saw her and waved one finger in a twirling motion. Kagome began to twirl in the water and the deamon slowly twirled her finger downwards. Kagome began to sink, water rushing in her face once more. Her head went under the water and she suddenly stopped. The water became still and Inuyasha and Miroku resurfaced sputtering and breathing in deeply, yet I still lay on the lake floor.. The deamon's mouth was wide open in shock. She slowly sank into the depths of the lake, blood ran through the water. There stood Sango, on a piece of raft holding the pole that held the sail on. It was jagged at smeared with blood. She was soaked and she collapsed, falling into the water once more.  
~*~ At a near by town..  
"Oh yes, the 'lil lady will be fine. She just took in a bit -o- water." Said an old man holding a bowl of crushed leaves. "But for your other friend.." he looked at me. "I donno he was under there for quite some time, yet he still has a pulse and is breathing. Very strange." He looked at Kagome, Inuyasha and Miroku. He nodded and started to leave the room setting down the bowl. "Oh, and you may stay for the night without having to pay." He said as he closed the sliding door. Miroku gripped Sango's hand. He was not going to let anything else happen to her. He was not willing to lose someone he loved.  
  
THE END of chapter 3 


End file.
